1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, a method, and an apparatus for data processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a case where a printing instruction is input from a user by way of, for example, a PC (Personal Computer), there is a system that associates print data in association with a user name of the user and stores the print data in a predetermined server or a storage device of an image forming apparatus instead of immediately printing the print data in response to the printing instruction. In this system, when the user inputs a user name and password to the image forming apparatus via an operation panel, the image forming apparatus performs an authentication process on the user name and the password. Among the print data stored in the storage device of the image forming apparatus, print data associated to the user is displayed as a list on the operation panel by the image forming apparatus when the authentication is a success. When print data is selected from the list of print data, the image forming apparatus obtains the selected print data from the storage device and prints the print data.
With this system, printed material is output when the user is nearby the image forming apparatus. Therefore, problems such as leaving the printed material on the image forming apparatus or inadvertently taking someone else's printed material can be prevented. As a result, security of printed information can be ensured.